The New Girl
by 16 SilverMoon 16
Summary: Zoey was just like any other invader willing to do anything for the Tallest, but on her way to the enemy planet the Resisty shoot down her Voot Cruiser and crashlands on earth along with her Sir Unit Alexis. What will happen to them? read & find out.


**The New Girl **

Chapter one: The Crash

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey people! It's me, Moonie and since to celebrate the awesomeness of all you and FanFiction here's my first ever story to be uploaded : 3 so take it away ZOE!

Zoey: 16 Silvermoon 16 owns nothing of IZ only her OC's that is all

Me: thanks Zoe NOW ON WITH THE STORY * Rides rainbow llamas into the sunset* PLZ ENJOY

A limp body was lying in the middle of a field. It wasn't dead…., no it would never be, but instead it was unconscious and was laying right next to a small ship a Voot Cruiser to be exact. The limp body eyes fluttered open, as its vision came back.

"Ow…., my head." The figure groaned it then turned its head toward ship still a little bit dazed until it saw the ship next to it.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!" The figure said as it got up and ran towards the ship. The figure looked around the ship and saw a huge hole at the side of it.

"OH MY TALLEST NO!" the figure yelled as its hands were placed on top of its head in shock.

"This is gonna take months to repair this piece of junk." The figure said kicking the ship. The figure sighed in frustration as it put its face in its hands. That moment didn't last long; the figure lifted its head as it heard a rustle in the tall grass.

(A/N: I know I know you're dying to find out who the "figure" is but all in good time.)

The figure went towards the sound and cautiously moved apart the tall grass and saw a sir unit with forest green eyes. This sir unit also had a crescent moon on its chest and on top of its antenna.

"ALEXIS!" the figure exclaim.

"Hello ma 'am." The sir unit said still looking dazed.

"OH MY TALLEST! Are you okay?" The figure said while checking the small sir unit for any injuries so far it had found none.

"I'm fine Zoey." the figure or should I say Zoey sighed.

(A/N: finally we know who the "figure" is now )

"Well since you're okay do you think you can scan the area and find out which planet we are on." Zoey asked. Alexis looked at Zoey with confusion.

"Scan it? why it'll be a lot easier if we just go in the Voot Cruiser and check out which planet we're on from space." Zoey closed her eyes and responded.

"Well we could do that but we can't." Alexis looked at her with more confusion.

"Why not." Alexis asked.

"Well let just say that the Resisty shot our ship down and now there's a huge hole in the side of the ship and we can't go anywhere until the ship is repaired." Zoey replied with her eyes still closed. Alexis' eyes widened.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THOSE COWARDS SHOT OUR VOOT CRUISER DOWN! THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS, THEY'RE IDIOTS TO THINK THEY CAN SHOOT DOWN AN INVADERS' SHIP, WHAT THE HELL! I'M GONNA REPORT THIS TO THE TALLEST- NO WAIT I'M GONNA KICK THEIR ASSES THEN I'M GONNA REPORT TO THIS TO THE TALLEST, HELL I'M GON-" Zoey eyes snapped opened her face was full of shock.

"ALEXIS! Watch your mouth missy." Zoey said with arms crossed.

"Huh oh um sorry Zoey I just got a bit mad." Alexis said sheepishly. Zoey raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"A **bit**, more like a volcano exploded inside of you." Alexis smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah pretty much that." Zoey sighed while smiling at Alexis

"Well do you think you can scan the area to find out where we are?" Alexis looked at her and saluted.

"Right away ma'am." Zoey rolled her eyes at her Sir unit. Alexis was a very unique Sir unit, but Zoey wished she stopped acting like a child most of the time.

"DONE!" shouted Alexis.

"What did you find 'Lexis." Zoey replied. Alexis looked up to Zoey and responded.

"Zoe we're on a planet called Earth." Zoey Picked Alexis up putting her on her shoulders.

"Do you know what the species are here, and if there is a near civilization?" Zoey asked. Alexis nodded.

"The species here are called Humans and the nearest civilization is about fifth-teen minutes away from where we are."

"Damn! We're seriously that close to civilization!" Zoey asked surprised that they were that close to the nearest civilization.

" Yep, and the best part is that I gathered all I could of humans and their culture, animals, education, cities, and other stuff, plus we could build a base right here." Alexis responded proudly.

"That's great 'Lexis!" Zoey exclaimed taking Alexis off her shoulders and placing her on the ground and began designing their base.

"What are we gonna do about our disguises?" Alexis asked.

"We'll do that once we get into our base." Zoey retorted to Alexis while placing the house designer thing into the ground and watched the house take form. When it was done taking form it looked just like the Cullens' house.

(A/N: sorry for twilight haters I love the Cullen's house in the movies I wish I had their house * grumbles something* any who on with the Story!)

"Wow…" was all Alexis could muster as she looked at the base.

"Cool design huh?" Zoey asked proudly as she picked Alexis up and walked into the base.

(A/N:

Me: How was that, awesome Right?

Abusive me: They thought it sucked **A LOT! **

Me: SHUT UP! * drags abusive me and puts her in the closet*

Me: Well hope ya liked it so far I hope I didn't make Zoe or Alexis Mary-Sueish…. Well anyway plz review and constructive criticisms is welcomed!

Random me: FLAMES AND COOKIES! * giggles insanely*

Me; 0_o; I got no idea where she came from.

REVIEW PEOPLE AND GIR WILL GIVE U COOKIES! )


End file.
